Stats
In the game, there are four stats. Battle Power (BP), Spirit, Body and Mastery. Battle Power Raising it will make you stronger and unlock forms. To unlock a form, your BP must reach certain ammount without the bonus of the atributes. It can get affected by fatigue, atributes and transformations. To train it, you need to press T. Training at places such as the HTC, the gravity chamber or the god chamber will make your battle power raise faster. There used to be a cap for this stat in previous updates. First, it was 1,5B for saiyans, before god tier was added. Then it became 3B when the mastery 4 update came out, then it became 210B when the god tier got added (Players with 3B base got it instantly because they got god tier), then it became 630B without stats, and finally, it got removed. As the last text says, there's no cap for this stat anymore, meaning you can be as strong as you want. Spirit The spirit is represented as a yellow bar near the BP part of the screen, in the left lower corner. It raises when you get hit, hit, charge ki or using certain form, and lowers when you use certain skills which get stronger with spirit or use the Complete Migatte no Gokui. When it's full, you can release a powerful attack, for example, using the Kamehameha will turn it into a more powerful version of it, the Super Kamehameha, which does more damage, lowering the bar to the minimum. You need to have full spirit to unlock a new form such as the super saiyan, but forms such as the super saiyan blue or the golden form don't need you to have full spirit to use. After 30 seconds of not getting damaged, your spirit will start to drop, making it impossible to get full spirit outside a fight. Body The body determines two things. One is the ammount of gravity you can resist at the Gravity Chamber, and the other is how much kaioken multiplier you're able to use. If your body is 20, you'll endure gravityx20, but if your body is 25, you'll be able to endure gravity x30. To train body, you need to either get inside the HTC, the god chamber or the gravity chamber, and train. At the gravity chamber, you need to train at the highest gravity you can endure until your body doesn't raise anymore, then change the gravity to the highest ammount you can endure. The max ammount of body is 1000 (1k). Mastery Mastery is one of the most important stats in the game. It allows you to master the forms to make them easier to handle and use in a battle. To get it, you have to stay inside the HTC during a determined ammount of time transformed. When you get inside there in the correct form, there's an "inner" EXP bar wich you can't see, so the progress in a form gets saved. For example, if you get inside 5 minutes using the super saiyan and you get out, you'll need other 5 minutes to master it. The total time for all the forms is 3 hours to master for saiyans, 10 mins for acrosians and nothing for the rest.